When a compressive force is exerted on a strengthening structure, one or more relief members can crush in a longitudinal direction to absorb the energy of the collision. It is desirable to provide a strengthening structure with improved strength while minimizing mass per unit length and high manufacturing feasibility. The present disclosure is intended to satisfy this need.